The Internet allows users access to large quantities of information. Information is stored on individual web resources (e.g., websites, web pages, Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs), and the like) and is generally located through the use of search engines. Typically, an Internet search is performed through a client/server search engine. A user enters search terms at a client computer, and the search is conducted by a server computer. Such a client/server search system requires vast resources to implement (server infrastructure) and maintain (data mining).